From time-to-time, a wireless device such as a Smartphone may be served by networks that belong to a diversity of carriers. For example, the wireless device's primary carrier may not be available in the area where the wireless device is located. In this case, the primary carrier may have an agreement with a second carrier to allow the wireless device to “roam” in the second carrier's service area. In addition, a carrier may move a wireless device being served by its network, to that of a partner in order to reduce the load on the carrier's primary network.
A carrier may, however, have a preference for which network is used to serve the wireless device. This preference may change from time-to-time according to conditions in the networks available to serve the wireless device, the location of the wireless device, or other reasons. Accordingly, when a wireless device is being served by a network which is not preferred, the wireless device may need to be moved to the preferred network.